


What We Want

by RockinT765



Series: Learning Curve [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, a bit of humor??, kind of hurt/comfort but like?? i dunno it's soft dw, some fluff and some angst, sort of a mix of everything but it's mostly just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinT765/pseuds/RockinT765
Summary: Levi and Nico discuss their relationship over breakfast.





	What We Want

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the dialogue sounds a bit familiar, it's because I posted a little drabble with some of these lines on my tumblr, and decided to take some of my ideas from it and turn it into a full story!! I hope you enjoy!!

Levi didn’t know many things. He didn’t know how he could become a surgeon while having a fear of blood. He didn’t know how he could’ve ever thought he was straight. He didn’t know how he was brave enough to go out into that windstorm. And, most importantly, he didn’t know how he could possibly have ended up in bed with Nico Kim. 

But, he certainly wasn’t complaining. Not when everything felt so perfect with Nico lying next to him, with Nico’s arms around his waist, and his breath against his neck. That quiet intimacy was exactly what Levi’s touch-starved, incredibly gay ass needed. And, it was almost, almost better than what came just before it. 

Levi didn’t think anything could be better than having sex with Nico. He wasn’t necessarily the most experienced ever, but holy shit. He was basically the hottest guy to ever exist, and on top of that was built of pure muscle. He. Was. A. God. Ortho god, sex god, it didn’t matter. 

And, Levi felt so incredibly lucky to be able to call him his… his something. They hadn’t really defined that. But, Levi’d been sleeping at Nico’s quite a lot as of late (or not sleeping), and whatever it was was really good. Really, really good. 

He’d never felt that way about anyone before. Nobody had ever made Levi felt as special, as desired, as wanted, as appreciated as Nico did. And, if Levi was just slightly less of a wimp, he’d tell Nico that he thought he was falling for him, that he loved the way his hair sometimes fell in his face and how confident he was in surgery and how sexy his voice was and how it drove him wild when he called him “babe.”

For now, though, Levi was content to simply snuggle with Nico. So, he closed his eyes and did his best to drift off to sleep, silently thanking Gay Jesus for giving them both the next day off. He also did his best to not to get too excited about the possibility of a date, something that Nico had hinted at that night. 

They’d been sort of casually together, making out and spending time at Nico’s place and cuddling. It was only a couple weeks after the ambulance incident, and they’d both been too busy and too tired from work to really sit down and plan anything. But, Levi enjoyed every second they spent together.

Nico was actually really funny, sweet, and smart, and seemed to have a billion stories that were all more interesting than the last he’d told. And, they had a surprising amount in common. Their political and religious views lined up essentially seamlessly, and they were both huge gaming nerds, which made finding things to do at Nico’s place easy. Plus, throwing on a movie was always a big hit for both of them, so they never had to stress over finding ways to spend time together.

Levi also just really liked listening to Nico talk. His voice was so low, and he somehow managed to be constantly charming, no matter what the subject matter was. Levi felt like they could talk forever, like he’d never run out of things to say or get tired of hearing about Nico’s life. He made him feel comfortable, which was rare considering how anxious Levi tended to be around people.

But, Nico wasn’t just “people.” He was someone really important. And, Levi was sure of that, regardless of how long they’d been seeing each other. He liked being sure of that. He liked feeling like he existed. Levi wanted to exist alongside Nico as long as he could. 

Still, right then, Levi wanted to fall asleep. So, he tried once again to shut his brain up, hoping suddenly that he’d dream of Nico. This time, it took him only moments to zonk out, aided by an unfairly hectic day, and the steady beats of Nico’s heart.

  


* * *

  


It was 9AM when Levi opened his eyes. He let out a yawn, and stretched his arms, smiling as soon as he was awake enough to realize where he was. The scent of bacon and eggs wafted into the bedroom, and Levi’s eyes blinked with recognition. Nico was making breakfast. The very idea made his stomach grumble, and he wasted no time in throwing on some boxers and his glasses, and making his way over to the kitchen.

He was starving. Being an intern meant living off of hot pockets, fast food, instant noodles, and takeout. The only times he actually ate real food was when he was out of work early enough to make it home for dinner with his mom. She had always been a great cook, and Levi never took a home-cooked meal for granted. After all, love made food taste better, and his mom was always the lovey-dovey type.

Levi wondered for a moment if Nico’s food was made with love, and instantly the thought made him blush. He shook his head as if to clear it, and walked over to Nico, plopping down onto a chair.

“Good morning,” Levi said quietly, still in the process of waking up.

Nico smiled at him, taking a quick break from cooking to give Levi a soft kiss. “You look really cute in the morning.”

“Shut up. You’ve seen me in the morning before,” Levi grumbled, pushing some of the unkempt hair out of his eyes.

Nico smirked, going back to his eggs. “Yeah, but normally we’re rushing to get to the hospital. Now, I have time to look at you.”

“You’re not allowed to be that charming, you know,” Levi joked, “If you keep flirting with me, I’ll have to come over there and kiss you.”

“Is that a threat?” Nico joked back, quirking an eyebrow.

“It will be once the kitchen burns down because we were too busy making out.”

Nico flipped the bacon over, allowing them a moment to sizzle, and then turned back to face Levi, leaning slightly across the island. “I’ll take my chances.”

Levi easily closed the distance, kissing Nico for as long as he could without the kitchen really lighting on fire. “Any plans, today?”

“Well, there’s this cute guy that I was thinking about taking to the city. I heard he liked comics and I thought we could maybe go the shopping district. There’s also a great café there that I wanted to take him to.”

“Sounds like a lucky guy,” Levi said with a smile, “That sounds… perfect.”

“I’m glad.” Nico turned off the burners, sliding the eggs and bacon onto their plates. “Could you get a couple glasses? They’re in the-”

“In the cabinet,” Levi finished, finding them quickly and filling them both with orange juice, “I’ve basically been living here, remember?”

“Right.” Nico sat down across from Levi, sliding him his breakfast. “Listen, I love having you sleep over, but doesn’t your mom miss you?”

Levi suddenly felt anxious at the question. It wasn’t like it was a particularly odd thing to ask, but it opened up a big can of worms that Levi was hoping to avoid. 

He’d never really been in a relationship, and that meant that he’d never brought anyone home to meet his mom. The very thought of that was… nerve-wracking to say the least. His mom could be a little embarrassing. Or, well, a lot embarrassing. She was incredibly kind-hearted, but she could also be a little intense. 

And, this would be immediately worsened by the fact that he wasn’t entirely out to her. He wasn’t not out, since he’d never hidden his crushes on boys. But, he hadn’t exactly said “hey mom I’m super gay and I’m actually kinda seeing a guy right now.” Knowing her, she’d be entirely supportive, but she’d absolutely be over the top and start talking about weddings and it’d be this big thing and Nico’d be super freaked out because they weren’t that serious yet and he’d break up with him and then Levi would have to move to Nebraska or something in order to avoid him.

Until he was sure that Nico was sure, Levi didn’t wanna try to push him into something like meeting his mother. And, Levi definitely didn’t wanna stop spending time with Nico, which meant that he couldn’t just go back to sleeping in the basement, but he also couldn’t just bring Nico with him because that’d cause the problem he was worried about to start with.

So, Levi opted to respond casually to Nico’s question. Or, well, as casual as someone like Levi could manage.

“No way. Nah. She’s- She’s totally fine. She knows that I’m busy with… doctoring and all that,” he stuttered out, immediately wishing that he was even 1% less of a fool.

Nico gave him an odd look, and Levi decided that he’d shovel breakfast in his face, you know, in a totally not suspicious or odd way.

“This is really good,” Levi said in-between bites, meaning it even though he was saying it more as a way to change topics.

“Are you okay?” Nico asked, looking concerned.

Levi choked slightly, taking a moment to gulp down some OJ before replying, “Yeah, I’m fine. Of course I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine? Because I am. Fine.”

“...Levi,” Nico started, staring at Levi with such an intensity that he had to look away, “Does she know about us?”

“No, but not- not because of what you’re thinking.” Levi managed to meet Nico’s eyes again. “I’ve never really- I’ve never been in a… serious relationship. And, so, I’ve never done the whole introducing to parents thing, and I don’t even know if we’re actually dating or not and I didn’t wanna rush you into meeting my mom if you weren’t ready, and I didn’t want her to meet you from her walking in on us or something and I-”

“Okay, that’s a lot.” Nico cut in, halting his nervous rambling. “First of all, I’m serious about you. Honestly, I should’ve officially asked you out as soon as we got out of that ambulance,” he paused, smiling, “So, Levi, will you go out with me?”

“I’d really like that. Yes.” Levi smiled back, but just as soon felt his nerves bubbling up again. “But, does that mean we’re boyfriends now or am I reading too much into it because I tend to do that.”

Nico laughed, slightly, putting his hand atop Levi’s. “If you wanna be, then yes, that’s what I’m asking. Do you wanna be my boyfriend?”

Once again, Levi beamed, ready to say “yes” as many times as physically possible, before once again being sucker-punched by anxiety. 

“Oh, god. That means you really do have to meet my mom,” Levi said, almost under his breath, “She’s the best and I love her, but I’m- sometimes she’s a little pushy and I don’t want her to do something or say something that…” Levi gulped, realizing that he was worried for an entirely different reason than he’d originally thought. “...that makes you change your mind.”

Nico cocked his head slightly, looking puzzled. “Change my mind?”

Levi took in a breath, feeling small. “A-About us. Me.”

“Levi…” Nico started, his tone full of sympathy, yet twinged with sadness.

“You know that I’m a nerd, and you said that I’m your type and that I’m sweet and cute and we keep making out and you said you’re serious, and I know- I know all that. And, I trust you,” Levi felt his voice starting to crack, tears pricking his eyes, “But, I also know that I’m clumsy and anxious and inexperienced and not exactly radiating sex appeal, and I’m afraid that when you see where I live and you meet my mom and you learn more about me that you’ll regret… you’ll regret this. You’ll regret me.”

Levi took a shaky breath in, wearing all his insecurities right there on his sleeve. “And, I just really like you, and I like the way you make me feel, and I’m terrified that we’ll get more serious and you’ll change your mind about me and realize that I’m just ‘Glasses’ and that you can do so much better and I’ll just be that kid in his mother’s basement who could only dream about holding the sun sword.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Levi realized that he was fully crying, tears running down way too early in the morning for his liking. He felt embarrassed and childish and weak, and wished for a moment that he really was in his mother’s basement. Then, Nico wouldn’t see him like this.

But, Nico didn’t look like he was figuring out ways to leave the situation. His gaze was strong. He seemed certain about something. And, Levi wished he could read his mind, wished that he wasn’t so helpless.

Then, as if Nico really could read his mind, Nico’s arms were around him, and Levi broke down. He wished he didn’t like Nico as much as he did. He wished he didn’t feel as safe as he did in his arms. But, he also wished that he’d stop lying to himself. Because he didn’t wish those things at all. He just didn’t think he deserved them. Of course he didn’t.

But, then, Nico started to speak, and Levi couldn’t think anymore, couldn’t breathe. He just listened, feeling like life was ending as soon as it was beginning.

“Levi, I’m not gonna change my mind. I’m the one who kissed you. I’m the one who couldn’t stay professional around you, who winked when I should’ve been focusing on my patient, who kissed you in the elevator way before I should’ve because I couldn’t think about anything else,” Nico said, his voice both powerful and warm at the same time, “And, I still can’t.”

Levi felt everything at once, overwhelmed by emotion and feelings for the person holding him, for the person he wanted more than anything. And, he found himself kissing Nico before he could even stop and think. He just wanted to feel Nico’s lips against his, to feel like the world was still spinning. 

They stayed like that until there wasn’t enough air to keep them going. Levi pulled away, breathing heavily, whispering into Nico’s ear, “Then, don’t. Don’t think about anything else.”

Levi felt chills run over Nico, goosebumps trailing over the skin where Levi was touching him. 

“God, I’m so into you,” Nico whispered back, looking almost awestruck.

They kissed again, and Levi felt for once entirely sure of himself, a clarity washing over him. As soon as they broke, Levi smiled, saying softly, “Nico, I- I think I’m ready for you to meet my mom.”

“Are you sure? I won’t push you,” Nico said, wiping stray tears from Levi’s cheeks.

Levi nodded his head. “I want to. I wanna show off my mind-blowingly attractive boyfriend. And, I wanna keep saying that word. Boyfriend. I really like that word.”

Nico laughed a little, replying, “I really like _you_.”

Levi found himself laughing along with him, a weight leaving his shoulders as he did. “So, are you okay with that? Meeting her, I mean? I don’t want you to feel like you have to prove something. You need to be ready, too.”

“You know, I thought I was the experienced one.” Nico placed a soft kiss on Levi’s lips. “I don’t wanna leave you in that elevator ever again. I want this. I want you. I wanna learn more about you. And, I wanna meet your mom.”

“You seem to want a lot of things,” Levi replied, an air of flirtation in his tone, completely forgetting about the whole eating breakfast thing.

“Is that so?” Nico asked, moving closer to Levi. “What does it seem like I want right now?”

Levi wasted no time in kissing him again, feeling Nico smile against his lips, not a doubt in his mind about whether or not he was right about what Nico wanted. Because Nico wanted him. And, god did Levi want Nico.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rockint765.tumblr.com  
> I reblog a decent amount of Schmico!! I'm not officially taking requests, but feel free to send me prompts or ideas!!


End file.
